


Friendly Favor

by AshleySue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleySue/pseuds/AshleySue
Summary: Oliver Queen asks his best friend John Diggle for a little help with something for his wife, Felicity.





	Friendly Favor

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in at least a few years, and the first thing I've ever written for Arrow. It's also by far the smuttiest thing I've ever written.

“Are you sure about this, man? Because trust me, neither of us would be mad if you wanted to walk away right now.”

John Diggle took a long pull on his beer while he contemplated his friends question. He and his best friend, Oliver Queen, were sitting in the living room drinking, while Oliver’s wife, Felicity, finished showering and drying her hair.

He scoffed. “Right. Like you guys wouldn’t be upset at all if I said never mind and we ended the night right here?”

Oliver chuckled. “Well, I didn’t say we wouldn’t be upset. To be honest, I think we’d both be mighty disappointed. But, I mean it when I say neither of us would be mad at you. We want this, yeah, but neither of us want it bad enough to lose our friendship over it.”

“He’s right, ya know.”

Both men turned to look at the top of the staircase, where Felicity appeared wrapped up in a fluffy, pale pink colored robe. Her face was free of make-up and her hair was blown straight. Diggle was somewhat taken aback by how young she looked without her glasses on, realizing she’d probably put in contacts for the occasion. She came downstairs, poured herself a glass of wine, and sat on the floor in front of Oliver, handing him a hairbrush. He began to slowly, gently, brush through her thick hair, as they all sat in silence, enjoying their drinks, starring at the fire crackling before them. After a few moments of stillness, Felicity handed Oliver a ponytail holder, and he handed Diggle his beer while he pulled her hair up for her. Once it was done, she stood up off the ground and sat down on the couch between the two men. There was more than enough room for her between them, and it didn’t escape either of their notice that she’d sat closer to John, rather than her husband.

“Listen, John. I want to do this, I really do. But the last thing I’d ever want is for you to be uncomfortable. You’ve been friends with Oliver since before I met him. Do you remember what I told you when he introduced us after we started dating?”

Diggle nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off the flames. “You said you’d never do anything to come between us.”

“Exactly.” She placed her small palm on his leg, just above the knee. For a moment, he flinched and thought about pulling his leg away, but her hold tightened, and he thought better of it. “And I still mean that, now. If this is going to ruin your friendship with either of us, say the word, and we’ll all watch a movie, or you can just go home. We can all just forget we even had this conversation.”

“Oh believe me, Felicity, this isn’t the kind of conversation you just forget. It’s not every day your best friend and his wife ask you to….” He stopped, swallowing hard, thinking about what it was they’d asked him to do.

Once again, they sat in silence. Oliver lifted his hand and placed it on Felicity’s shoulder and squeezed, and she moaned a little, realizing how good it felt on her muscles, tight and sore from stress at work. Oliver pulled her towards him slightly, and she turned, putting her back to him, and crossed her legs on the seat in front of her. Oliver used both hands to begin working out the kinks in her shoulders and neck. The sound of fire crackling was soon interrupted only by the sounds of her soft moans whenever he’d work on a particular sore spot.

“You know, Dig,” Felicity said, her voice slightly muffled by the folds of her robe where it hung in front of her breasts. “The other thing we need to be sure of here, is whether or not you’re agreeing to do this for the right reasons.”

Diggle whipped his head around to look at her, obviously confused by her words.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you know we want to do this, but, do you? Do you really want to, or are you just doing it for us?”

Diggle took a moment to think about that. He leaned back and to the side, resting his body in the corner of the sofa. After a moment of starring into the fire, he turned and once again looked at Felicity. Although Oliver was still rubbing her shoulders, she’d straightened her neck up and was looking back at him. He paid attention to every detail of her. Her blonde hair, pulled back off her face, exposing her ears and long, supple neck. Her eyes, always so gorgeous and expressive. Her mouth, the lower half of which she was currently chewing on.

He let his eyes drift downward, past her collar bone. Although she was wearing a robe, it was loose enough at the top for just the beginning of the swells of her breasts to show. Due to the way she was sitting, the robe was parted in her lap, revealing her long, smooth legs. Not that he hadn’t seen them before, since she did have a tendency to wear short skirts to work. But, he’d never been this close to her pale, creamy thighs before. For just a moment, he wondered what it would be like to run his hands over those thighs, to touch the smooth skin, to have those legs wrapped around his waist. His eyes moved back up her body, and he wasn’t surprised to find Oliver smirking at him, having noticed Dig’s perusal of his wife.

“I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought a lot about it since Oliver first asked me.”

“And?” Felicity asked, nervous to hear his answer.

He looked directly into her eyes, slowly leaned forward, and put his hand on her thigh. Squeezing slightly, rubbing his thumb across the skin. “Yeah, I want to.”

She sighed in relief, and smiled, before her turning her head slightly to place a soft kiss on Oliver’s mouth. “I believe we should probably get started then.”

She leaned forward, Oliver’s hand still on her shoulders, bumping her nose against Diggle’s. He closed his eyes and inhaled, taking in the scent of clean skin and shampoo. When her lips first touched his, he held still and let her take the lead. He felt the sofa shift as she raised up onto her knees, and slowly crawled over until her body was pressed into his side. Her lips pressed against his again, and he wrapped his arms around her small waist, just as she wrapped hers around his neck. He pulled her into his lap as he deepened the kiss, and could taste the wine on her tongue as it tangled with his. She rocked slightly in his lap, and he felt himself harden at the delicious feeling.

His eyes shot open when he heard a deep moan from the other side of the room, having almost forgotten that Oliver was in the room with them. He looked his friend in the eyes as he continued to kiss his wife, as she ground her center down into his lap as best she could in their current position. Oliver licked his lips, and it was obvious to Dig that he was enjoying what he was watching. Felicity pulled back, and grinned slightly at John, before turning to look at her husband. They must have had a silent conversation, because Oliver nodded, and Felicity got off John’s lap and stood. She slowly untied the front of her robe, before raising her hands to her shoulders, and pushing it off. John’s eyes went wide as he took in her outfit. It was short, red, and very see-through. His eyes immediately went to her breasts. They were gorgeous, with hard nipples whose color he longed to see in the open air. His eyes drift down over her tight stomach, to the apex of her thighs. He could see she was wearing a pair of panties in a matching color, and his eyes went dry as he saw the small patch of wetness that caused them darken before his eyes.

“Why don’t we move into the bedroom?” Oliver asked.

Felicity extended her hand to John, looking almost nervous as he hesitated to take it. He took one final swallow of his beer before putting it down, then put his hand in hers and stood. She smiled at him, and began leading him up the staircase with Oliver following behind. When they reached the landing, Oliver took her other hand as they all walked into the bedroom together.

Diggle had been in their room before, but had never seen it like this. The chair that usually sits next to the bed was pushed against the wall, and there was a small plastic bottle, and a box of condoms on the nightstand. He stood at the foot of the bed, while Felicity and Oliver moved around the room, turning off the overhead lights, and turning on a small lamp that stood in the corner. When they were finished, they smiled at each other, before he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.  
Felicity reached her hands up and unbuttoned his shirt while they kissed, letting it slide off his shoulders into a puddle on the floor. When she reached for his belt, he pulled back a little and grinned at her. 

“Oh, no, pretty girl. I’ve got this. Why don’t you go help John?”

She sighed happily and turned, making her way over to where Diggle stood. He was surprised when she didn’t kiss him, and instead immediately began untucking his black t-shirt from his jeans. He raised his arms, but reached down and took the hem of the shirt from her when it began obvious she couldn’t do it herself due to the height difference. Once he stood shirtless before her, her thin fingers began undoing the buckle on his belt, as she leaned forward and ran her tongue over his nipples. John closed his eyes at the sensation, and moved his hand to hold her head close to him. Once she had the belt undone, she worked on the button and zipper, while moving her mouth across his chest to the other side. 

He hissed slightly when he felt the cool air hit his cock, which was half hard by now. She wrapped her fingers around it with one hand, while the other pushed his pants over his hips, pooling them around his ankles on the floor. She stepped back and allowed him to bend down and remove them from his feet, before sitting down on the edge of the bed and beckoned him towards her. He slowly stepped towards her, while looking up at where Oliver now stood. He was also naked, running a hand up and down his abs as he watched his wife and friend.

As soon as John was close enough, Felicity leaned forward and ran her tongue along his shaft. He moaned at the sensation. He looked down to see her peering up at him through her lashes, before she wrapped her lips around the head and began to suck on him. He was disappointed that her hair was in a ponytail, because he would’ve liked to reach down and run his hands through her locks, but all thoughts of that fled his mind as he felt her cheeks hollow out, and she began to bob her head up and down on his cock. He was large, and it was obvious she couldn’t fit him entirely into her mouth, so she reached up and wrapped her dainty fingers around him at the base. Her hand stroked in time with her lips, and he couldn’t help but pump his hips slightly, rocking into her. After a few moments, he pulled his hips backwards, pulling out of her mouth.

“Your mouth feels so good, but if you really want to do this, you’d better stop. I’d hate for this to be over before we really get started.” They all chuckled.

Oliver moved to recline against the headboard, while Felicity stood at the foot of the bed with Dig. 

“Honey, why don’t you take the panties off, now,” Oliver said, as he stroked himself while looking at them.

Felicity lifted the bottom of her nighty slightly, and turned in a slow circle as she bent forward, pushing the tiny panties down her legs. She made a point of giving both men a show as her pussy became visible between her thighs, moisture obvious on the skin below. Once they were off, she got on the bed on her hands and knees, and slowly crawled upwards until she was situated between Oliver’s spread legs. She turned and looked at Dig over her shoulder.

“Come on, baby, it’s time.”

Dig swallowed, then knelt on the bed behind her, licking his lips as he watched her hands reached up and stroke Oliver’s cock. Oliver reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom, handing it to Dig. He quickly got it out of the wrapped and rolled it onto himself, before reaching next to Oliver for the bottle of lube. He put a small amount on the tips of his fingers, and move his other hand to rest on the cheek of Felicity’s ass. He rubbed his thumb slowly over her puckered opening.

“Have you ever done this before, Felicity?” he asked.

She turned her head slightly to the look at him. “I’ve had plugs and vibrators in there before, but you’ll be my first.”

He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was slightly nervous. He smiled softly at her. “I’ll go slow, I promise. We’ll take our time. And you just tell me if it hurts, and we’ll stop.”

She smiled and nodded, before turning back to focus on Oliver’s cock in front of her. She continue stroking him with her hand, as she leaned down and began licking the head like a lollipop. She gasped softly as she felt Dig slowly slide one lubricated finger into her ass, and closed her eyes.

“Breathe, baby, just breathe,” Oliver encouraged her. “Just think about how good it’s gonna feel.” 

Dig slowly began to pull his finger back out, before pushing back in again, helping her to get comfortable with the sensation. He felt her tense up as he added a second finger, and stopped moving.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked.

“No, I just need a second,” she said, holding her back tensely.

Dig reached out with his other hand, and began to stroke her folds. He slowly circled the tips of his fingers around her clit. “Just focus on my fingers in your pussy. Think about how good your clit feels, and try not to focus on your ass.”

She nodded, and began sucking Oliver’s cock into her mouth as she tried to do what Dig suggested. After a moment, he felt her relax slightly, and began moving his fingers in her back passage again. After a few in and out movements, he began to scissor them slightly, and she moaned, obvious enjoying it. She was so focused on her task, and how good Dig was making her pussy feel, she barely noticed when he added a third finger. Dig knew this meant she was ready.

He pulled both hands back, and drizzled a large amount of the lube on his condom covered cock. After using his hand to rub it in, and putting a little more on her opening, he lined the head of his cock up with her opening, and gripped both of her hips.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Mhmm,” she mumbled, not taking her mouth off Oliver.

Diggle slowly began to push the head of his cock into her ass, and he heard Oliver hiss as Felicity’s mouth clamped down on him. 

“Sorry,” she whispered, as her hands gripped the sheets next to his legs.

Dig held still a moment, then pushed harder, and felt the head of his cock push past the small ring of muscles, and slip into her ass. She pulled her mouth off Oliver, and moaned deeply.

“You’re doing so good, baby. The hard part’s over,” he said to her, reaching forward to stroke her cheek with his hand. He looked up at Dig and nodded, encouraging him to keep going.

Dig moved slowly, small amounts at a time, until finally, his pelvis connected with her bottom. He couldn’t hold back a groan.

“That’s it, Felicity. He’s all the way in.” Oliver said to her. “You’ve got Dig balls deep in your ass baby. I’m so proud of you. You took it all.”

She lifted her head up, and turned to look at Dig, and he saw a tear slowly fall down her cheek. Afraid he was hurting her, he began to pull back out.

“No, wait!” She said suddenly. “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

He held still, and they simply starred at each other, both getting used to the intense connection they now had. 

“Move, but go slow,” she finally said.

Dig very slowly began to pull out of her, and when only the head was left inside, slowly began to push back in. She dropped her head down between her shoulders and moaned.

“Oh my god, that feels so incredible,” she said.

She lifted her face slightly and once again began sucking on Oliver’s cock, moaning as Dig continued to move inside her ass. It was so tight and hot, Dig was doing his damnedest not to plow into her. He’d had his fair share of sex in his life, but nothing compared to the feeling of being inside Felicity’s virgin ass.

“Harder,” he heard her say.

“You sure?” he asked.

“Yes, and faster,” she answered, before reapplying herself to sucking on Oliver.

Dig’s hold on her hips tightened as he began to push harder and faster, riding her ass like he’d been longing to.

“That’s it baby, take it,” Oliver said to her. “You wanted to feel a black cock in your ass, and you’re taking it like a champion. Now, I wanna see if you can cum that way. Come on, baby, you can do it,” he encouraged her, all the while trying to hold off his own orgasm.

Felicity moaned around Oliver’s cock while Dig pounded away at her ass. She knew she was close, but wasn’t sure if she’d be able to make it quite there like this alone. So, she reached down with one hand and began rubbing tight circles over clit. Her moans increased in both volume and frequency.

“Fuck yes,” Oliver said, watching her. “God baby, you’re so sexy.”

Not able to hold back any longer, Oliver felt his orgasm wash over him as his seed poured down Felicity’s throat. She swallowed everything he had to give, while pushing herself harder and harder towards her own ending. She threw her head backwards and gasped when she felt Dig bring his hand down hard on the side of ass, surprised by the thrill she got at being spanked.

“Oh my god, Felicity,” he said, “your ass feels so fucking good, so tight.”

“I’m gonna cum,” she said, resting her hands on Oliver’s thighs.

“Come on baby, cum all over that cock,” he told her.

She dropped down onto her elbows and screamed as she felt her orgasm rush over her. Dig felt her tighten around him, and didn’t let up one bit, continuing to fuck her through her orgasm.

“Oh baby, I’m so proud of you,” Oliver said to her. “You did so good, now you just need to make Dig cum. Can you do that for me, Felicity? Hmm? Can you make Dig’s cock cum in your tight ass?”

She began rocking back against Dig, and he felt it build up from the bottom of his spine. His thrusts became uneven, erratic, and he felt as though he couldn’t control himself anymore. 

“Oh, fuck!” he yelled as he felt himself spill into the condom. He thrust a few more times, before finally holding himself still all the way inside her, and leaned forward, resting his forehead in the middle of her back. After he felt his heartrate begin to slow down, he straightened back up, and slowly pulled himself out of her. She hissed slightly as he left her body, then collapsed down next to Oliver. 

He went into the bathroom to dispose of the condom, and splash a handful of cold water on his face. When he came back, Oliver was standing next to the bed, pulling his boxers back on, and Felicity was asleep under the covers. 

Dig got dressed, and he and Oliver quietly walked into the hallway together, shutting the bedroom door behind them.

“Listen man, you’ve had a bit to drink, and it’s late, why don’t you sleep in the guest room,” Oliver said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

“Probably a good idea. I don’t think I’d be the best driver right now,” Dig said while laughing.

He turned to walk towards the spare room, before turning back to Oliver, who was walking back into his own room.

“Hey, Oliver, next time you need any help fulfilling one of her fantasies, you don’t even need to ask, the answer’s always yes.”


End file.
